Zontra, the Great Corruption
Zontra, the Great Corruption is a Melee Necro Ravager from Nocturna. Her powers resolve around mind corruption and decomposing capabilities. Revelation Zontra is a very recent hero made by Matvakama. Her powers were the result of the thought: "Why not turn Darkspore against themselves?" The result of this concept evolved into a mind-controlling Necrogenetic Ravager. Weapons Zontra's weapons are handheld crescent blades. Base Stats Lore When the Nocturni Eternals reigned the dark globe of Nocturna, nobody could be certain about safety or, what many desired, freedom. With the Nocturni Legion carrying out the will of the Eternals, hope seemed to fade away. Zontra was a little girl, when the Legion attacked the village she and many other of her race lived in. Terrified by the soldiers, she screamed in fear for them to go away. What was strange, though, is that the soldiers suddenly fell back and retreated. The soldiers came back one day, but the same thing happened, over and over again, with noone capable of understanding those strange events. The people of the village deduced, that they magically have been brainwashed into forgetting what they were doing. The truth, however, is far too nightmarish to be true. Zontra, back when she was merely an infant, was kidnapped by the psychopathic Crogenitor Ingto. Ingto made severe changes to Zontra's genetic code, enhancing her species' natural abilities to make things decompose on thought. Not just that, the mutation made her able to brainwash her enemies to do her bidding. The mind-controlled servants, once the control ended, became very sick, usually dying. Zontra, oblivious to her powers, protected her village from all harm, until the Darkspore came. She fought bitterly, but was struck down. The Darkspore, believing her to be dead, left her body alone. When she awoke, the first thing she saw were the ruins of her village. She was devastated. She failed. Zontra fell on her knees, crying. When she noticed a Darkspore patrol wandering through the village, a giant rage possessed her. She picked up her blades and attacked. A second later, the mutant squadron was dead. Leaving the destroyed village, Zontra vowed to avenge the deaths brought by the mutant plague. By slaughtering Darkspore, until there are no left. Appearance Zontra is in essence a zombie batwoman, with some of her ribs visible through the skin, insect-like mandibles, bon-like hue and a pair of ghstly wings. Download Files Abilities Basic Attack: Corrupted Slash Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 0.4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Slashes the target dealing '''6-8' physical damage and weakening it by 20%.'' Unique Ability: Great Corruption Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 13 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 14 Creates a blast of necrotic energy, that corrupts all enemies in a '''10m' radius. Corrupted enemies have the same stats as before. The corruption lasts 14 seconds.'' Squad Ability: Decomposing Burst Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 17 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Releases a burst of necroplasmic energy that deals '''13-15 / 14-15 / 14-16 / 12-14' energy damage to enemies in a 4m radius. Affected enemies will start to wither away, poisoned, taking 15 / 15 / 16 / 14 energy damage over 5''' seconds.'' Modifiers *'''Zontra's Decomposing Burst: Poison spreads from enemy to enemy. (Niltuj's Affix) *'Zontra's Decomposing Burst: Larger AoE Radius, but reduced damage.' (Hairips' Affix) Passive Ability: Corruptive Trail Zontra's presence leaves a trail of devastation in a '''2m' radius around her as she walks. Enemies, that step on the trail are dealt 3''' energy damage per second. The trail disappears after '''5 seconds.'' Overdrive The trail appears now in a '''4m' radius around Zontra, deals 10 energy damage per second and disappears after 10 seconds.'' Variant Abilities: Alpha - Affliction Bolt Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Beta - Lifeforce Siphon Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: ?? Gamma - Soul Link Range: Self Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Delta - Phantom Charge Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Gallery Zontra, the Great Corruption.png Trivia *Zontra's appearance is based off of Makuta Antroz from Bionicle. *Her powers are based off of the power of Kanohi Jutlin, the Mask of Corruption, also from Bionicle. *Unlike ordinary Necro Heroes, Zontra can poison her opponents. *Zontra's species is called the Fermentae. *The Fermentae are critically endangered, hunted by Darkspore throughout Nocturna. The killing order was given by the Corruptor, who knew their potential and threat. *Zontra's name is an anagram of Antroz's, making an even further reference to Bionicle. *Nitluj is Jutlin spelled backwards. *Hairips is Spiriah spelled backwards. Spiriah was a Makuta, that was responsible for the "augmentation" of the Skakdi race (from which the Piraka origin), sending the Skakdi to a berserker-like stance, which in turn led to the Skakdi Civil War. Spiriah, ashamed by his inventions, was exiled. Spiriah was killed by the former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Miserix, after Spiriah and his "team" encountered him on the quest to free Miserix from his prison. *Vocalization: A mix of spider- and bat-like chitters. Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Necro Category:Ravagers Category:Nocturna